katies_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Weasley
'Ruby Celestia "Rubes" Weasley '(b. c. 2006) was an English half-blood witch, born as the fourth and final child and daughter of George and Aurora Weasley (née Potter). Ruby was born six years after her eldest sister Harriet Lillian, and four years after her twin older brother and sister Fred Lee and Dora Molly. Her godmother is Celestia Lovegood, her mother's best friend. Ruby was named after Rubeus Hagrid and Celestia Lovegood, both friends of her mother and father. In 2017, Ruby began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with her cousins Rose Granger-Weasley and Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy and was sorted into Slytherin. She and Albus quickly became friends with Scorpius. Biography Ruby Celestia Weasley was the fourth and final child of George and Aurora Weasley. She had three older siblings: Harriet Lillian, Fred James II, and Dora Molly Weasley. She was named after Rubeus Hagrid and Celestia Lovegood. Celestia Lovegood is her godmother. In 2017, Ruby began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with her cousins Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley and was sorted into Slytherin, much to everyone's surprise. Her sister, Harriet, was starting her last year while her other siblings, Fred and Dora, were starting their third year. Others at school include her cousins Victoire Weasley and James Potter II, and Scorpius Malfoy, who were all in different years than her. She was nervous about starting at Hogwarts and was scared about what house she would be sorted in. Before boarding Hogwarts Express, Ruby admitted to her parents that she was scared on being sorted into Slytherin but they reassured her they would have gained an amazing young witch and the three shared a group hug. Physical Appearance Ruby's appearance is a spitting image to Aurora and Lily J. in their younger years. She has inherited her parents' red hair and like the rest of her siblings, Ruby inherited bright brown eyes that ran through the Weasley family. Personality and Traits Much like her mother, Ruby was a very soft-spoke, kind, and loyal young lady. She also inherited her mother's intelligence and interests in school. She seemed to be quiet close to her cousins Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley, who were both around the same age as her. Despite her quietness, Ruby had a very strong voice and was not afraid to stand up for what she believed in. She hated to admit it but she slowly began to have feelings for her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, who had feelings for her in return. Relationships Family The Weasleys Ruby had a very strong relationship with her parents. They were both supportive of her when she was sorted into Slytherin. Ruby's relationship with her mother was much stronger than her relationship with her father, though she looked up to both and went to them whenever she needed advice and comfort. She also had a strong relationship with her brother and sisters, especially Fred. Fred was the one who kept an eye on her during school hours to make sure she wasn't being bullied. Her relationship with Harriet is very close as well. Harriet held hands with her when they run through the wall to platform 9 and 3/4. However, when Ruby was sorted into Slytherin, Harriet had a hard time accepting it. Dora, Ruby's other older sister, always teased and messed with Ruby but the two seemed to be close. Ruby also had a loving relationship with her uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Ruby was with her cousin Rose, though when she became friends with Scorpius Malfoy, Rose stopped talking to her. However, at the end of October, Rose accepted her friendship with Scorpius and made amends with each other. Rose also supported Ruby's feelings towards Scorpius. She also seemed to be close with her cousin Hugo Granger-Weasley, though he was closer to Lily. The Potters Ruby had a very strong relationship with her uncle Harry and aunt Ginny and looked up to both of them. Like they were towards Albus, both were supportive that she was sorted in Slytherin. She seemed to have a good relationship with her cousin James Potter II, though he was closer to Fred and Dora, and Lily Potter, though she was closer to Hugo. Ruby seemed to has strong bond with her cousin Albus Potter as they were closer in age. They both looked out for each other and he was very supportive of her feelings towards Scorpius, their best friend. Celestia Lovegood Celestia Lovegood was Ruby's godmother and her middle came from Celestia. Teddy Lupin Though she wasn't close to Teddy, her mother and uncle's godson, she, her cousins, and siblings liked the idea of him becoming a memeber of the Weasley-Potter family if he married Victoire Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy Scorpius, the son of Draco Malfoy, was a fellow Slytherin and best friends with Ruby and Albus. The two had feelings for each other but kept it to themselves until they finally tell the truth and began dating after their fourth year. Etymology * ''Ruby ''a predominantly feminine given name taken from the name of the gemstone ruby. The name of the gemstone comes from the Latin ruber, meaning red. This name is the female name of Rubues Hagrid, a good friend of Ruby's mother * ''Celestia ''is an Old English name meaning first appearance of light, daybreak. This is the name of her mother's best friend and Ruby's godmother. * ''Weasley ''is the surname of Ruby's father's side.